Love Again
by skatergirl659
Summary: This is my take on the Avi/Kirstie love story. Kirstie has feelings for Avi, but is not sure if he has feelings for her. Will their relationship get in the way of tour? Will PTX agree? Will Avi leave?
1. Chapter 1

"Kirstie will you allow me to use you as a barbell so I can bench?" Avi asked.

"Ummm if you promise you won't drop me!" I responded, not knowing where this was going.

"What do you mean, you don't trust me?" Avi said with a chuckle.

"Yeah Kirstie you don't think Avi is strong?" Kevin said joining in on the conversation.

"N-no" I stammered, my cheeks turning red. "I just don't know if this is a good idea. What if you drop me and I smash into your face?"

"I promise I won't drop you. If I do, I bet the boys would kill me!" Avi laughed.

Avi got onto the floor of the tour bus and slowly lifted me off the ground. This was kind of like a trust fall. Except scarier. After a couple reps, I finally got used to it. When Avi was done, I reluctantly got up. I could still feel his hand prints on the back of my back. They made me feel all warm inside. A feeling I had never felt before.

"Thanks Kirstie! Do you think we can do it again sometime?" Avi asked.

"Sure! I fully trust you now." I said with a smile on my face.

It was now time for bed, and so we all got into our bunks for the night. It is surprisingly comfy considering they were only about three feet wide. That night I had a dream that I was on a beach with someone. I could never make out who, but I knew he was my husband. We would walk together, hand in hand, along the water and watch the sun set. It was so beautiful I did not want to wake up the next morning. I had a weird feeling in my stomach. Like I knew who the person in my dream was. Maybe I would find out tonight.

"Kirstie we are making pancakes today. No syrup because Mitch ate it all last time, but we have peanut butter!" Scott said, waving a jar of peanut butter in my face. Peanut butter was becoming an obsession of his.

"Alright alright!" I said, blowing my hair off of my face. I miss being in my apartment. Just for the record, I like being alone without these four breathing down my neck. They are always protective of me and sometimes that gets a little annoying. I mean, I am an adult. I can take care of myself. But, it is still nice to know I basically have four big brothers caring for me. I get up, making sure not go get up too fast. There have been far too many incidents of me getting up too fast and fainting. That's another reason why the boys are always protective. I am always doing something and hurting myself. I'm just clumsy!

As I make my way to the table, I look at my band family a realize how much I miss my sister. She is probably in school right now, having the time of her life. Whenever I call, she is always out and about with her friends. Well, I guess I am too!

"Well good morning!" Kevin said as I sat down. "Have a good sleep?"

"If you could get more than 2 hours of sleep without tossing and tuning you are my idol" Mitch said, flipping pancakes

"Last night I had the most amazing dream..." I said with a sigh.

"Well we have a big day today. VIP starts at 2:00, meet and greet at 5:00, and a concert at 7:00. So you have a couple hours to walk around NYC before the show begins." Esther said. She is our tour manager and also Avi's sister.

"Kirstie Kevin and I are planning on going to Central Park if you would like to join." Avi said.

"The queens are going shopping!" Mitch said waving the spatula in the air.

"I think I'll go to Central Park. I did most of my shopping yesterday, and now my feet hurt." I said, looking down at my blistered feet. If only I was taller!

"Alright! We've got kirstie for once!" Kevin said giving Avi a high five. For the past couple of days I've been spending a lot of time with Scott and Mitch because whenever I'm around Avi, I get a bit queesy. It's not the best feeling so I've been trying to avoid him.

After a nice breakfast, we made arrangements for lunch and went on our separate ways. Once we got out of a cab to Central Park, we started walking around. It was quite pretty. The trees were budding and the flowers were blooming. Kevin and Avi were to the left and right of me, so occasionally we would accidentally brush hands. With Kevin, I felt nothing but with Avi, my hands felt like they were getting shocked.

"Does anyone want a pretzel? I hear that stand over there sells some of the best in NYC!" Kevin said with a smile.

"I'll take one!" I said, my stomach gurgling

"I'll take one as well." Avi said.

Kevin went off, and Avi and I found a nice bench to sit on. As we sat down, our hands touched. As soon as I tried to pull away, Avi took my hand and gave it a light squeeze which sent a shiver down my spine. When he released my hand, I have him a sideways glance. Could he be feeling what I felt?


	2. Chapter 2

Kevin came back with the pretzels and we soon devoured them. Sadly, all of our phones beeped at once which usually means that we have to get back to work and practice for the concert. Which, don't get me wrong, is a lot of fun, but I liked looking around the towns that we've gone to. Avi, Kevin, and I make our way back to the bus and meet up with Scott, Mitch, and Esther.

"Guys I hope that it is alright, but you are going to get interviewed by this YouTube channel, APOP, before your show. I've heard it'll be different compared to your normal interviews, so I thought it would be a good idea. Is that ok with everyone?" Esther said, looking down at her notes.

"I'm up for it!" Kevin and Scott said.

"I'm in!" Mitch, Avi and I said.

"Great! I'll tell them to meet you guys backstage right before you guys rehearse." Esther said, rushing off to make a phone call.

"Why will it be different than normal interviews!" Kevin asked.

"I hope it'll be fun!" Mitch said.

Soon, it was time to meet APOP. The interviewer explained to us that we were playing truth or dare. Sounds easy peasy to me! I used to be a pro at this when I was little. After a couple turns each, Avi chose a dare. The card said: "kiss the person to your left" and of course, I was standing to his left. WHY was this happening? I hoped that Avi couldn't see my cheeks flaring red, but then when I peeked at Scott, his face told me otherwise. Avi didn't look very pleased as well. Sadly, Kevin shouted: "On the lips!" Truthfully, I would have loved to kiss Avi on the lips, but I didn't think in front of my closest friends would be a good idea. But, before I could think about it too much, Avi quickly gave me a peck on the lips. My lips felt like they were shocked. But in a good way, if that was possible.

"That's not acceptable!" Mitch wined. So, Avi leaned in again, and put his lips between mine. I've always heard that when people kiss someone they truly love they feel fireworks. But I didn't believe them until now. When Avi pulled back, I did feel a little disappointed. That kiss was too short for my liking! But, I was on camera and around my very best friends, so I couldn't pull in for more.

"Ok! My turn!" I said, trying my best to not let my cheeks turn red. We each took a couple more turns, and then the slips of paper with the truths and added ran out. After our interview, we rehearsed and then had an amazing sold out show. No one messed up, and everything went smoothly!

As we were walking home, Mitch pulled me aside. "Do you like Avi?" He said.

"I-I don't know..." I said, not knowing whether or not to tell the truth.

"Honey you know you can tell me anything!" Mitch said, pulling me into a hug.

"Fine!" I huffed. "I think I'm in love with him" I whispered.

"Well it's about time! We've been waiting for this day ever since you laid eyes on him!" Mitch said, getting excited.

"What do you mean by we?" I said feeling skeptical.

"We as in Scott and I! Kevin wasn't there yet. We were at out hotel room running though our audition song for the song off and when Avi walked in, you were silent. Kirstie, you haven't been silent for so long ever since then!" Mitch said with a grin on his face.

"So do you think Avi likes me back?" I said.

"There's only one way to find out." Mitch said, leading me back to the tour bus.

"Avi!" Mitch said as we walked inside. "Can you please come with me?"

"Sure!" Avi said, rushing outside again.

"What did Mitch say Kirstie?" Scott asked.

"Well," I said while biting my lip.

"Spill the beans Kirstie." Kevin said, joining us on the couch.

"Well I think I like Avi. I don't know if he likes me but I don't want to ruin our friendship or the band or our careers or my life or or..." I babbled.

"Kirstie!" Scott said. "We've known you've liked him ever since you two met! Just go and give it a try."

"Kirstie, may I please speak to you?" Avi asked.

I looked at Kevin. He gave me a small nod and his eyes told me to follow Avi, so I did; reluctantly.

"Kirstie..." Avi said, looking around not knowing what to do. "I think I'm in..."

Before he could answer, I reach up on my tip toes and kiss him lightly on the lips. "There. Is that what you were trying to say?" I said, taking the initiative. Something I thought I could never do.

Avi looked over at me with a confused look. "No, that's not quite what I had in mind. What did Mitch ask you about?"

Ut oh! I was in trouble! Avi didn't like me? Why did he want me to come here? What did Mitch talk to Avi about? The tears started swimming in my eyes. The one time I jump the gun, it backfired and hit me straight in the heart. Before I could make a coherent sentence, Avi kissed me. I deepened his kiss, my lips parting slightly.

"I didn't mean it like that!" Avi said, pulling away. "I was just planning on asking you about switching up the parts for the show on Friday! But I like this much better."

"Mitch asked me if I liked you!" I said. "I thought you pulled me out so you could tell me that you liked me..."

"Kirsten Maldonado I fell in love with you the moment I laid eyes on you. I just didn't think it was the right time!" Avi said.

"All these years, and I thought my feelings towards you weren't mutual!" I said, burying my face into his chest. "How come you never told me?"

"I always have thought that you were in love with someone else. Someone named Jeremy. Weren't you two dating during the sing off?" Avi asked, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"No! We are best friends! We have been ever since we went to college together. I guess this was just a huge misunderstanding all around." I laughed. "Come on we better get back to the boys."

"Hold on." Avi said, pulling me in for another kiss.

"I can get used to this." I said, smiling into the kiss.

"Wait, before we go back to the bus, do you think we should keep this on the DL?" Avi asked.

"I think so, but we can tell ptx. They all pretty much know by now. Except for maybe Esther. She is your sister, so maybe she already knows? We'll find out!" I said as we headed back to the bus.

**AUTHORS NOTE:** hey guys! I'm glad you like the story so far! I'm trying to update as much as I can, but I want to write at least 900 words per chapter. I know this one is short, but it was a good stopping point. With school here, it's hard to have time to write but I'll try my best! Would you rather many short chapters or few long chapters? Now, what rating should I shoot for? I can keep it at T, but if you guys want smut (this might be a weird question) I can try and write some. Leave a comment and tell me. Thanks so much! Plus, if you find any errors, don't hesitate to tell me!


End file.
